Attempt to Suppress
by ihaveajuicebox
Summary: Annabeth has done a horrible thing. She's fallen in love with fellow Hogwarts student, Percy Jackson. But he can never know. Percy has done a horrible thing. He's harboured a crush on Annabeth Chase since the first time he saw her at the sorting. But she can never know. They try to get over the other, but it's so hard to attempt to suppress feelings. Hogwarts AU.
1. Annabeth's Sorting

**disclaimer: i am not a fifty something year old man who's hobbies include ruining readers' lives. nor am i an oversharing middle aged scottish woman. i don't own any of these concepts, obviously.**

* * *

"Annie!" A raven haired girl hissed as she slapped the back of Annabeth Chase's thick, blonde curls. "You need to calm down!"

"I can't calm down, Thalia! The next seven years of my life are about to be decided by a hat!" The eleven year old girl hissed to her best friend.

"You and I both know that you're going to end up in Ravenclaw. That's your family legacy." Thalia Grace snorted at Annabeth's frantic behaviour.

"Well then what about you? No offense Thals, but you're not Ravenclaw material. How are we going to keep this friendship as close as we are, if we're separated for so long?!" Annabeth started breathing frantically.

"I'll probably be a Slytherin, and my goody two shoes twin will be a Hufflepuff." Thalia reached over and flicked her blond sibling, Jason, on the nose.

"Ow!" He snapped out of his daydream. "That was unnecessary."

"You're unnecessary." Thalia retorted.

Jason stuck his tongue out at her.

"You two are so immature," Annabeth rolled her eyes.

The three of them began to bicker, their noise blending in with the rest of the first year's mindless chatter between themselves. The chatter ceased immediately as soon as the door to the Great Hall opened.

There was a tall man with shaggy gray hair and a salt and pepper beard standing in the doorway. He looked down at all the first years, his kind eyes twinkling when they caught Annabeth's gray ones.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." He spoke. "I'm Professor Chiron.'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

Annabeth looked over at Thalia nervously. Thalia was already like her family. She didn't want Thalia to create a new family without her.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Professor Chiron continued. "Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points are awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

His eyes caught Annabeth's again, and he paused to grin at her. She decided that she quite liked this Professor Chiron.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all clean yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

His eyes scanned the crowd, and Annabeth tried not to giggle at the majority of the students who quickly tried to right their appearance as best as they could. Jason straightened his glasses on his nose, and Thalia mouthed crude words at someone across the group of children that Annabeth couldn't see.

"I will return when we are ready for you," said Chiron, his tone implying that he too found the nervousness funny. "Please wait quietly."

The other eleven year olds stayed deadly silent, all busying themselves by looking at the floor, scuffing their shoes, or fiddling with their robes.

Annabeth started to recite spells that her mother had drilled into her head, silently. Thalia challenged Jason to a thumb wrestling contest, meaning that Annabeth would get several accidental elbows to the ribs. And she did.

The door opened once more, and the first years snapped back to attention.

"We're ready for you." Chiron waved his wand, allowing the doors to stay open on their own, and gestured for the kids to follow him as he turned and began to walk through into the hall.

Kids practically threw themselves past the doorway, eager to finally get a taste of magic for themselves.

They had all seen it from parents and older siblings, but doing magic firsthand? Any of them would sacrifice anything for that opportunity.

The Great Hall was big and full. Annabeth and several others had their necks tilted up, as to really take in the magic ceiling.

To avoid a crick, Annabeth looked down and began to scan the students and teachers.

The Gryffindor table practically slapped you in the face with red and yellow. It was the loudest table, and it's occupants slammed goblets and silverware onto the table as hard as they could, making kids around them wince.

The Hufflepuff table nextdoor, was fair calmer. The Hufflepuffs settled for giving the first years their biggest and brightest smiles, obviously focused on helping them feel more comfortable.

Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth saw Jason beam at them.

The Ravenclaw table was eyeing the first years carefully. They pooled money onto the table, smirking confidently. Annabeth could only hope that they had bets placed on her being in Ravenclaw. That would mean they would be even more jubilant to have her.

The Slytherin table almost ignored the newcomers completely. They focused on whispering to each other. Only a few watched them suspiciously, as if they expected the first years to grow fangs and attack them.

Annabeth sucked in a nervous breath as she and the rest of the group stopped at the front of the hall. Chiron presented them with the ratty looking hat. Annabeth felt her heart stop. The hat had made mistakes before. She really didn't want to be one of them.

The hat suddenly stretched out, and it took Annabeth a second to realize that this was its mouth. The entire hall quieted. The Gryffindors even stopped their incessant banging.

It began to sing a tune.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_"

There was a light smattering of applause. Annabeth didn't clap.

It was not out of disrespect, but of the fact that one of her hands was clamped into Thalia's as tightly as possible. Thalia's thumb rubbed soothing circles onto Annabeth's hand.

Annabeth's other hand curled and uncurled into a fist, over and over.

Chiron began to call people up one by one, alphabetically, in order of their last name.

"Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth shut her eyes, and felt her childhood best friend let go of her hand. She felt her legs carrying her up to the front.

"Don't be nervous, Miss Chase." Chiron whispered as she sat on the stool and the hat was placed on top of her head.

"Ah, another Chase. Your mother and father were great students here." The hat drawled.

"Thank you," Annabeth murmured, trying to defiantly look anywhere but the other students' faces. They were all watching her, the Ravenclaws putting more money on the table.

"But where to put you? You are clearly not a Hufflepuff. You could be a Gryffindor."

Annabeth winced at that.

"Oh? Not a fan? What about Ravenclaw? You clearly have the brains for that." The hat paused. "But you have the ambition of a Slytherin, clear as day."

Slytherin. Thalia was going to be a Slytherin. Annabeth could live with Slytherin. But the hat had other plans.

"But your wit and creativity outnumbers the rest. Ravenclaw!" it called out.

Annabeth's face lit up and she gracefully slipped off the stool and walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

She watched with eager eyes from her seat as, true to their predictions, Jason was sorted into Hufflepuff and Thalia confidently strutted over to the Slytherin table, sitting directly behind Annabeth so she could reach out and give her a comforting pat.

"Percy Jackson." Chiron called out. The hall instantly quieted down. The girls around Annabeth had an awestruck look on their faces, and the guys all looked put out and bummed. Annabeth turned towards the front to see this Percy Jackson.

"Bloody hell." she cursed softly, desperately trying not stare at him too obviously.

It was hard not to though. Percy Jackson was the more beautiful boy she'd ever seen. His sea green eyes scanned the crowd rapidly, as if he was looking for a way to escape. Even though he looked anxious, the expression did not mar his looks. His black hair was messy in an endearing way, and Annabeth almost cried out in protest when the hat covered it.

The hat considered him for almost three minutes. Finally, it opened its mouth again before booming. "Slytherin!"

There was a roar of cheers from the Slytherin girls as Percy got up from the stool and sat back down next to Thalia, who immediately introduced herself and began to tease him on his effect on the female population. Percy began to blush before settling into a conversation with the goth.

Annabeth looked down at the table, silently scolding herself for her behavior. In the back of her mind, she acknowledged that a Hazel Levesque was sorted into Gryffindor and a Piper McLean was sorted into Slytherin.

She didn't come back to reality until a boy plopped onto the bench next to her.

Annabeth looked up to see a skinny little Hispanic boy with a curly afro, beaming at her.

"Hi! I'm Leonidas Valdez! But call me Leo!"

His smile was contagious. Annabeth instantly smiled back at him.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." she replied, although it was a lot less enthusiastic than Leo's. "Nice to meet you, Leo."

"The pleasure's all mine," he winked before sticking his tongue out. Annabeth giggled.

It was right then when Frank Zhang was pronounced a Hufflepuff.

"Merlin's beard!" A second year near Annabeth swore as she slid a grinning third year eight sickles over the table. "I thought he was a Gryffindor, for sure."

"Well Reyna," The third year, with a ring of red around his mouth grinned. "Guess you really weren't using your true Ravenclaw wit."

"Shut up Dakota." Reyna leaned over and flicked Dakota on the forehead.

"Ouch, woman." He complained. "This is abuse. I'll get you back"

"I'm under thirteen still, so by muggle law, anyway you try to physically touch me can be defined as rape." Reyna stuck her tongue out at Dakota.

"Now, I just wait for three months until you age." He smirked devilishly.

Annabeth and Leo both stayed quiet as they watched this encounter. When the bickering got more personal, they turned back to each other, laughing at the older kids.

"All Ravenclaw first years! Follow me to our common room!" A prefect shouted. Annabeth, Leo, and a couple others stood up from the table and followed him out the hall and up and down the winding staircases, the first years watching as they moved.

Leo gulped nervously. "Holy Hephaestus, I hope it doesn't ever change while I'm late."

Annabeth laughed at his nervousness. "Don't worry. I'll be with you. We'll go down together."

"Oh thank gods." He gave her another cheeky smile. "I have a ride or die."

"What's a ride or die?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"It's a muggle term. It means we'll stick together, have each other's backs. Stuff like that." Leo shrugged.

"Oh. Definitely. I'll be your ride or die. But do you mind me asking, are you muggleborn or halfblood? Because you know muggle terms." She tilted her head curiously.

"My mum's a muggle, so I grew up in Lancashire, working at a mechanics shop. My mum always told me I had magic hands when I worked on the cars. Little did she know how right she was." Leo immediately brightened up when he talked about his mother. Annabeth smiled at that.

"Okay first years." The prefect commanded their attention again. "There is no keyhole or door knob. This is our knocker. Can you say hello to the first years?" he turned to the bird shaped knocker.

"What do you find at the end of the line?" The knocker asked, eyeing the first years.

"The letter E," The prefect answered in a bored tone. The door swung open. Annabeth pushed her hair out of her eyes in order to get a better view.

There a warm and inviting fireplace with couches and armchairs around it.

A floor to ceiling bookshelf made Annabeth want to cry with joy.

Leo kept bouncing around like he had to pee, and Annabeth followed his line of vision to a long table covered in charts and blueprints.

"You're like a kid in a candy shop," she laughed. Leo put his hand to his heart.

"I think I deserve a classier version of that simile." he gasped. "Perhaps I'm like Archimedes surrounded by spheres."

Annabeth tittered. "You're lucky my mother's Greek, or else I would've just stared at you like you're a mad man."

"But I am a madman." Leo countered. "In my own little way, I guess."

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. "You are. Goodnight madman Leo. Don't go too crazy."

And with that, Annabeth walked up the steps to the girls' dormitory, eagerly falling asleep. When she woke up, she'd finally experience what she'd longed for for the eleven years of her life.

Seeing Percy's cute face again wouldn't hurt too, but Annabeth pushed that to the back of her mind.

She spent her first night at Hogwarts dreaming about the nifflers that liked the way her blonde hair glinted in the sunlight.

* * *

**author's note: oh my goodness, i have so many plans for this. y'all won't even believe the plotline i have pictured out. percabeth. percabeth. percabeth. oh this is going to be so fun.**


	2. Percy's Sorting

"Bye Dad! Bye Mum!" Percy waved from the window of his train compartment.

His father had his arm wrapped around his mother as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Percy supposed he could send her a letter with his new owl, Riptide, before the first week was over.

His mother was the textbook example of empty nest syndrome. Her baby boy was leaving for the entire year.

Percy's father however, kept himself entirely more composed, for the sake of appearance. Percy knew that he would miss him though.

He kept his head out the window for a little while, loving the feeling of the wind in his hair, before he got tapped on the leg.

"Uh excuse me." A pudgy looking Asian kid stood there. Percy closed the window, and turned towards the kid, confused. "Do you, uh, mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all," Percy smiled and turned to face the Asian boy better. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

"I'm Frank Zhang." Frank looked to his feet, a shy half grin on his face.

"Zhang? Like Emily Zhang? The famous Auror?" Percy shot to attention.

"That's my mom." Frank blushed, clearly embarrassed.

"Wow, that's really cool, Frank."

"Yeah, I guess." Frank fell silent and began to look out the window at the passing scenery.

Percy fidgeted silently for a second,

"So Frank!" he piped up when he couldn't stand the quiet any longer. "What house do you want to be in?"

"I don't know." Frank confessed, blushing once again for reasons unknown. "I guess Hufflepuff or Gryffindor would be nice."

"Why those two?" Percy asked politely.

"Well the morals of Hufflepuff just speak to me. I've always liked the idea of being kind and loyal. My mother was a Gryffindor though. She said the rivalries were bloody fierce but they had each other's back. I think both houses have similar ideas, you know? Taking care of their own. I really admire that." Frank stopped his rant out of breath, but smiling.

Percy smiled back at him, glad to see the shy boy so passionate about something.

"So uh, do you know what house you want to be in?" Frank asked, nervous once again.

"I haven't considered it," Percy confessed. "I think I'll be happy wherever I end up."

Frank nodded. "Well do you know anyone else here at least?"

"My friend Grover Underwood is going to be a first year too," Percy smiled. "You'll really like him. I asked him what his top two house choices were, and he answered Hufflepuff and Gryffindor too. He's a nature enthusiast."

"Lucky you. I don't know anyone here." Frank shrugged.

"Yes, well when Grover comes out of his hiding spot, you'll have not one, but two friends at Hogwarts." The green eyed boy laughed. "Now we should probably change into our robes."

Frank nodded, turning away quickly. But not quickly enough so that Percy noticed the giant beaming expression he wore on his face.

The Hogwarts Express pulled up to the school only minutes after and the first years pushed and shoved to get into boats.

Percy laid back in the boat, admiring the outline of the giant castle, tuning out the rest of the world. He focused on the sounds of the boats pushing through the water.

The two boys had found Grover, and Frank and Grover hit it off immediately.

"Your favorite creature is a tebo?! I can see why, but you should learn about erumpets. They're magnificent when they-" Grover and Frank had launched into a conversation about magical beasts. Percy had become instantly bored.

The boats stopped and the children jumped off onto the solid ground.

"Oh thank Merlin!" A spiky black haired girl kissed the ground as the blond boy next to her snickered at her behaviour.

They were herded into the castle and instructed to wait for a teacher to come and get them.

The three boys started a discussion about the giant squid, something Percy could finally contribute to, as their noise blended in with the rest of the first year's mindless chatter between themselves. The chatter ceased immediately as soon as the door to the Great Hall opened.

There was a tall man with shaggy gray hair and a salt and pepper beard standing in the doorway. He looked down at all the first years, smiling slightly when he made eye contact with Percy.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." He spoke. "I'm Professor Chiron. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

Percy smiled sadly at Grover. They both knew that they wouldn't end up together. Their personalities contrasted too much. He only hoped that his best friend and Frank would be happy wherever they ended up.

Professor Chiron went off on a tangent about the legacies of each of the four houses. Percy felt his attention began to wander, and he started to scan the faces of his fellow peers. He noted, sourly, that almost all of the girls were a head taller than the boys. That was stupid.

"While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points are awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

Percy snapped to attention when Chiron mentioned the bit about losing points with misbehavior. His housemates were going to hate him. He was just an impulse kind of guy.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all clean yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

He narrowed his eyes at Percy again, and Percy quickly tried to flatten his hair. He combed his fingers through it, hoping it looked presentable before smiling sheepishly at Frank who was silently laughing at his behavior.

"I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor Chiron, smiling at some of the other kids. "Please wait quietly."

As soon as his back was turned, Percy hit Frank in the arm. Frank was still laughing.

"You nasty bugger." He scowled, but Frank's laughter was contagious and soon he too was laughing silently.

"What's going on guys?" Grover asked curiously, finally paying attention to them once more.

They didn't answer. They just kept laughing.

The door opened once more, and they snapped to attention. Percy, more or less, tried to. He could only pay attention to something for so long. His mother told him that he was the most hyper thing in the world whenever she attempted to have a serious conversation with him.

"We're ready for you." Chiron waved his wand, allowing the doors to stay open on their own, and gestured for the kids to follow him as he turned and began to walk through into the hall.

Percy rushed after him quickly. He pushed towards the front of the group in order to get the best view of the hall.

It was huge and decorated extravagantly. The magical ceiling showed thousands of shining stars staring down on the students. Percy felt Grover grip his elbow.

"Is this real or am I in a fever dream?" the redheaded boy whispered in his ear before turning and repeating the same thing to Frank.

Percy made a mental note of just how long this walk up to the front really was. He began to look around, trying to absorb even more.

The houses and their occupants had quite the personalities.

The Gryffindor table kept banging their place setting against the table. All of the students sitting at it were decked in red and gold from head to toe and Percy swore he saw some of them laughing at them for being small.

_Well_, Percy thought indignantly, _it wasn't his fault they had had more years to grow than he had_.

He'd catch up in no time.

The Hufflepuff table smiled smiles so big it looked like they were in physical pain. Perhaps some of them actually meant it, but to him, it looked like they wanted nothing more than to drop the facade and massage their cheekbones.

Being happy and positive was hard work that Percy was not cut for.

Hufflepuff definitely was not for him. Sorry Frank.

The Ravenclaw table narrowed their eyes at each and every one of the first years. Percy watched as four boys looked him up and down before slamming sickles onto the table with cocky grins.

If Percy didn't even know where he was going to end up, then how did the Ravenclaws? He really hoped he wouldn' be sorted there, purely because he felt that he was not observant enough to be one of the smartypants.

The Slytherin table looked bored. Percy could relate. Personally, he wanted to be literally anywhere else in the world. He had thought it was bad back in London. That was nothing compared to the amount of eccentric and obnoxious characters he had observed in the first twenty minutes of his schooling.

Chiron placed the sorting hat on the stool, and Percy look at it in awe for about thirty seconds. It began to sing a long tune about the houses.

_Great_, he thought, _more stereotypes to conform myself into_.

Conforming to stereotypes had always been a big no no for Sally Jackson.

"Just be yourself Percy," she would chide. "If they don't love you for being you, then they're not worth it."

But now she was all the way back in their London townhouse and Percy was in a castle with hundreds of children who would not so silently critique everything and everyone around them. Put two and two together.

Percy snapped back to attention once he realized the sorting had begun.

"Annabeth Chase." Chiron called.

Percy sensed movement behind him. A girl with blonde hair pushed past him quickly. He didn't focus on her as much as the conversation behind him.

"Merlin's beard Thalia. Pull yourself together, you wazzock." The same blond boy elbowed the spiky haired girl, though there were hints of emotion in his tone.

"She's my best bloody friend, Jason. I can't help it." Thalia sniffed and wiped her eyes before hissing back.

Percy chuckled before turning to see this infamous Annabeth.

The chuckle died in his throat. All of the noise in the background faded to a low hum. All Percy could hear was his heartbeat, which was getting faster and faster.

"Bloody hell," he spoke quietly. "Bloody hell."

Her blonde hair was curled like a princess and it perfectly framed her face. She scrunched her brows together, obviously miffed by the hat's words. Percy watched her gray eyes flit about. Annabeth bit her lip nervously.

Percy realized he hadn't taken a breath in about forty-five seconds and was feeling a little faint.

He leaned towards the front once more. Never in his eleven years of life had he ever seen anyone like her. Percy had no idea why his chest felt like it was going to explode.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat interrupted his train of thought. Annabeth gracefully stood up and walked over to the table, a small smile danced on her lips.

"Oh bugger!" Thalia murmured behind him. "Oh bugger!"

"We all knew she'd be a Ravenclaw, Thals. You'll both be fine." Jason comforted her. "Besides, who knows? You could always be a Hufflepuff like me."

The two of them both laughed at that, and Percy struggled not to. He didn't want to get busted for eavesdropping.

"You are the worst at pep talks. You're getting demoted from twin brother to creepy third cousin." She informed him. There was no reply.

Percy turned back to the sortings.

Moments later, Jason became a Hufflepuff, and Thalia a Slytherin. Percy hoped Jason and Frank would hit it off.

"Percy Jackson." Professor Chiron called. Percy made his way up to the front.

As soon as he sat down on the stool and faced the other students, the entire Great Hall went silent. Percy looked down to see why, only to see boys scowling at him and girls batting their lashes. He felt his cheeks flush.

As the hat started to speak to him, he focused on not focusing on the other kids and instead on the stitching of his robes.

"Ah!" The hat drawled. "Sally had a boy! She was one of my favorite sortings. One of the only times I had absolutely no idea where to put a student. Sally could've thrived wonderfully in all four."

Percy was struck with a sense of pride of his mother.

"And you've got Poseidon's blood in you as well. He was a nasty little bugger, he was. Yes, Slytherin through and through. Full of ambition and drive, that bot"

Percy's eyes flickered back to the other students for a brief second. They all seemed to be watching impatiently. How long had he been up here?

"You're just like your mother, you know. You could thrive in all four. You have the loyalty of Gryffindor, the compassion of Hufflepuff, and you could probably play trivia games and not lose desperately with the Ravenclaws. But your father has had a great influence, giving you the longing and desire he held too."

Percy held his breath, and began to count the stars on the ceiling as the hat rambled some more.

"I know just where to put you. Slytherin!" He called out.

There was an instant cheer. The Slytherin girls cheering the loudest. Percy quickly slid off the stool and sped to the Slytherin table.

He slid into the seat next to Thalia, because he felt as if he already kind of knew her.

She held out her hand. "So you're the famous Percy Jackson that's been here for thirty minutes and is already driving the birds mad." Thalia teased.

Percy blushed. "I don't know about that."

"I wonder how they'll survive the next seven years. I'm Thalia, by the way. Thalia Grace."

Another girl slid into the seat on Percy's other side.

"Oi! I'm Piper McLean!" She smiled at the two. Percy and Thalia both opened their mouths to introduce themselves as well, but Piper held her hand up. "Let me at least try to remember. You're Thalia Grace and Percy Jackson, right?"

"Correctamundo!" Thalia flashed finger guns. "And you're that celebrity's kid."

Piper blushed. "Yep. He won't be happy that I'm a Slytherin. He was a Hufflepuff, and proud of it. I think he still holds onto prejudices though."

"Pity." Percy offered. Piper shrugged.

Thalia opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud laugh from Annabeth at the next door table. All three Slytherins looked over as the blonde haired girl tipped her head back in laughter at something her housemates said.

Thalia wore an expression of pure joy. Percy wore one of complete awe. He'd never heard anything so beautiful. Piper wore a confused expression.

"I swear on my wand, Leo probably made a fool of himself, because I know him, and he's funny, but not that funny." Piper giggled at the thought.

Percy cheered as Grover became a Gryffindor and Frank became a Hufflepuff.

As they were led down to the dungeons, and he found his way into his bed, he thought about the adventure he was about to begin.

"Bring it on." he mumbled to himself before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**hehehehehe. so i'll be switching from annabeth's perspective to percy's every other chapter, so get used to that. but yeah. that was cool i guess. i love the enthusiasm i'm getting from y'all. please keep it up.**


	3. Annabeth's First Day

Annabeth's eyes snapped open as soon as the sun peaked in past the curtains. She shifted ever so slightly as to get the sun out of her eyes, but ended up falling onto the hard floor.

"Merlin's beard!" She cried out, rubbing her back.

"Annabeth?! Are you okay?!" Her bunkmate woke up and stumbled blindly out of bed.

"Go back to bed Silena." Annabeth moaned. "I just got startled."

"Well, it's almost time to get up anyway. Now don't be a pill and let me help you." The raven haired girl let out one final yawn before blinking her eyes enough to stay awake completely.

Annabeth groaned in protest, but didn't resist when Silena pulled her off the ground.

"Pull a brush through your hair, and try to smile." she instructed the blonde.

Annabeth plastered on the fakest smiled she'd ever worn. "Like this?" She giggled in an obnoxiously peppy voice.

"Exactly." Silena smiled a sugary smile. "That's perfect."

Annabeth just scowled at her.

"Rise and shine!" Silena ignored her and began to wake their other dorm mates, much to their dismay. "It's the first day! Get up! Get up! Get up!"

And eventually, get up they did.

Annabeth trudged into the common room, hair freshly brushed and braided, courtesy of Silena. Leo took one look at her expression and burst out into laughter.

"You look like someone just peed in your pumpkin juice!" He doubled over.

Annabeth whacked him on the back of his head. "Oh grow up."

"I'm afraid I cannot," Leo offered, before retreating back into his giggles.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked out of the common room. Leo ran after her after sobering up a bit.

Thalia, Percy, and a Native American looking girl were already seated at the Slytherin table.

"Morning Thals," Annabeth yawned, giving her best friend a one armed hug before plopping down at the Ravenclaw table and reaching for a sausage. "Leo, if you don't move your butt over in the next five seconds, I will move it for you."

"¡_Chale mujer_!" Leo grumbled, but moved over all the same. Annabeth shot him a triumphant look.

"Morning Annabeth," Thalia replied, although her eyebrows were raised at the interaction she had just witnessed. Annabeth looked over to Percy for a fraction of a second and saw that he wore an expression of surprise as well.

She tried to hide the blush that came over her, and turned back to Leo and Silena, who had thrown herself at the seat next to Annabeth's.

"Annabeth Minerva Chase!" She scolded. "How dare you leave for breakfast without me? I've never been so wounded in my life! I could just lay here and die, and you wouldn't care! How could you do this to me?" Silena put her hand on her forehead and leaned back, dramatically sighing.

"Uh...Leo was really hungry." Annabeth offered, although she sounded unsure. Leo nodded sheepishly, and Annabeth silently thanked him for going along with it.

Silena narrowed her eyes at the two. "Leonidas Vulcan Valdez, if you're lying to me, I'll find out."

Leo gulped. "How do you know my middle name?"

She just smiled evilly, shoving a piece of toast in her mouth, before grabbing both of their hands. "Come on! We have potions soon!"

Silena dragged them out of there as fast as she could.

The last thing Annabeth heard in the Great Hall was Percy mumbling. "Why are there so many girls here that could kill me?"

She smiled a small smile at that, before berating Leo for complaining about his aching wrists.

Annabeth knew it was a mistake to arrive early to potions as soon as they walked through the door. The teacher, Professor Dionysus, sneered at them once he saw them.

"Each of you take a seat. Separate for the others. We'll be sitting with a partner from the other house."

Annabeth shot Silena and Leo a tight lipped smile before settling down at a station diagonal to Leo's. She really hoped Thalia would be the Slytherin sitting next to her.

Ravenclaws and Slytherins only had two classes; potions and defense against the dark arts. They were the only times when she was guaranteed to see her best friend.

The three waited for seven more minutes before the other students flooded the classroom. They spent their time playing calculator, a muggle game that Leo and Silena both knew and taught to Annabeth. She won every time. The other two pouted about it.

The other Ravenclaws silently filed into their seats, and Dionysus had the Slytherins stand against the wall up front. Thalia winked at Annabeth and Annabeth shot her a giant grin.

"Now," Dionysus sneered once more. "I don't know any of your names, and I don't plan to. I'll call random names from each house and you'll sit together."

Annabeth gulped nervously.

"Uhhhhhh. Piper McLean and Silena Beauregarde."

Silena raised her hand so Piper could spot her and the two girls started exchanging pleasantries.

Annabeth began to pray to every deity she knew of, that all of the partners would be the same gender, like Piper and Silena. Then she could get Thalia.

She blinked dumbly, realizing that he had kept coming up with partners. Only Thalia and Percy were still up there. She and Leo both had empty seats.

"Thalia Grace with Leonidas Valdez." came the dreaded words. Thalia and Annabeth shot each other sad smiles before Thalia sat down next to Leo.

Annabeth heard her teasing him about being whipped by Annabeth already.

"That means Percy Jackson is with Annabeth Chase."

Girls around Annabeth shot her dirty looks. She blushed.

Percy slid onto the bench.

"Hey. Uh, I'm Percy." He held out his hand awkwardly.

"I know." she smiled and shook his hand. He had a firm grip. "I'm Annabeth."

Percy smiled a shy smile back at her, and she felt her insides melt.

Of course the bloody boy had to be awkward and shy. She could handle it if he was a cocky prick, but Percy Jackson wasn't. Bloody hell. Annabeth was a goner.

"Turn to page 128. We'll be attempting to brew wiggenweld potions to let me see just how much of a failure you'll be for the next couple years."

Annabeth made a face, but turned towards 128. She got out her cauldron and began to mix the ingredients.

She finally took a break after stirring in more flobberworm mucus. Annabeth glanced over at Percy to see he was still frowning over the instructions. He hadn't even started, whereas Annabeth was three-fourths of the way done.

Percy's brow was furrowed and he kept mouthing the words. Annabeth nudged him with her elbow. He looked up, confused.

"Do you need help?" she whispered. Percy fidgeted nervously.

"Uh, maybe?" He grimaced. Annabeth smiled a small smile.

"Well first add five milliliters of salamander's blood and stir until it turns orange."

He nodded and did what she said, turning back to Annabeth with the look of a helpless puppy.

"Add another five milliliters and stir till it's green. Then add more and let it simmer until it turns pink."

Percy executed her instructions. Annabeth turned away from her potion to award him a beaming grin. He seemed to perk up at that.

"You have to add ten lionfish spines and let it simmer some more until it turns yellow again." She told him. Annabeth took her cauldron off her flame to let it cool, and then gave her complete attention to Percy.

"Like this?" he asked cautiously.

"Percy it looks great!" she encouraged him. "Now add three hundred fifty milligrams of flobberworm mucus and two hundred forty of honey water until it turns turquoise."

Percy ran his hands through his hair nervously, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as he followed her instructions.

"Just add three drops of boom berry juice, and you're good to go." Annabeth turned away to start cleaning up her own cauldron and start bottling.

He did what she asked, and they fell into a content silence as his potion simmered and cooled down.

"Alright, you future ruffians. Show me what you got." Dionysus sneered.

Thalia made a crude gesture behind his back and Annabeth shoved the arm of her robes in her mouth to stifle her laughter. She almost didn't notice the odd look Percy was shooting at her.

_Oh great_, she mentally facepalmed, _now he thinks I'm a batty bird, just like the others._

"Thalia," she whispered, feeling her face heat up. Percy nodded as if that cleared everything up.

Professor Dionysus stopped in front of their table. "Peter Johnson and Annie Bell Crews. Show me your potions."

Both eleven year olds stiffened at the names, but neither corrected him. They both held out their bottles. Professor Dionysus took them in his hands and smelt them each. He turned towards Percy.

"You have 15 milligrams too little of honey water." He informed him. "This potion could not even wake up my Aunt after she's had a glass too many, much less a sleeping potion or the draught of living death."

Percy blanched, and Annabeth watched him ball up his fists. She wanted to comfort him, but Dionysus moved onto her.

"Annie Bell," she thought he smiled a bit when she flinched at the name. "You let this potion simmer for thirteen seconds too long. That time could make the difference between life or death."

Annabeth thought about punching him in the face. "_Glàmon_." she muttered as he walked away. "_Koprìas! Oinopìpes! Glàmon!_"

"I take it you don't like him either," Percy asked dryly, as soon as the professor was out of hearing range.

"What gave you that silly idea?" She mocked. "I'm just little old Annie Bell!"

"Your blatant and utter disregard or how to follow instructions abhors me so much that I can no longer be in your presence. Class dismissed." Professor Dionysus wailed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and stood up. She turned back to Percy, and realized with a start that he was only up to her eyebrows in height. Annabeth giggled.

He noticed her looking at him and giggling. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"You're-" she paused to giggle again. "You're so short."

Percy looked genuinely offended. "I am four foot eleven! I am tall for my age!"

"Whatever you say Percy, whatever you say." Annabeth laughed again and turned to meet Leo and Silena at the door.

She felt his eyes on her as she walked out.

"Oh. My. Gods." Silena started rambling. "Isn't Professor Dionysus such a tool? Like, ugh, he told me that he had only known of my existence for an hour, yet he could already tell I was destined to live a life of shopping and spending money. Like how rude?!"

"Aren't shopping and spending money the same thing?" Leo asked.

"They could technically be considered the same." Annabeth added.

"Well that doesn't change the fact that I'm insulted." Silena turned her nose up.

"Hm." Annabeth nodded before turning to Leo. "How was Thalia? Isn't she great?"

"I could be drowning in a shark tank and that girl would throw in chum and laugh." He informed her. "So, pretty good."

"I asked Piper about some of the guys here. She did mention a nerdy blond first year Hufflepuff, but then she shut up with embarrassment." Silena piped in.

"We are eleven years old. No one considers that stuff until like fourth year." Leo furrowed his brows.

But Annabeth was still thrown by the description. "She has the hots for Jason?!" She exclaimed as the three walked into the charms classroom. "How could someone have the hots for Jason?!"

"Excuse me, what now?" None other than Jason Grace spoke. He was seated at a table with a pudgy Asian and another blond surfer dude.

"Jason! We were just talking about you!" Annabeth laughed as she gave her friend's hair a ruffle.

"I heard." Jason scowled as he fixed his hair. The Asian and the surfer boy laughed.

"Who's your friend?" the surfer boy asked.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, Jason and his sister's oldest friend." She looked them each over.

"Nice. I'm Will. Will Solace." The surfer boy held out his hand. Annabeth shook it. He had a surprisingly firm grip.

"And I'm Frank Zhang." The Asian boy piped up.

"I'm Silena Beauregarde." Silena tossed her hair and shot them a dazzling smile. None of the boys seemed affected but Annabeth could've sworn a guy walking past had blacked out when he saw Silena.

"And I'm Annabeth's bodyguard, Leo Valdez." Leo grinned deviously.

Annabeth burst out laughing. "Leo, you couldn't protect me from a tickling hex, much less anything worse. You'd be the worst bodyguard in the world."

"That hurts. Right here." He pointed to his heart and pouted.

Jason cocked his head. "Merlin's Beard, Annabeth, let the boy feel manly."

"I guarantee I'm older than you. You can't call me a boy." Leo countered.

"What's your birthday?" Jason asked.

"July seventh."

"Ha. I win. July first." Jason looked triumphant.

Leo looked depressed.

Everyone else looked disappointed that they'd be stuck with this for the next seven years.

"Take your seats!" The female professor at the front of the room hollered. "I'm Professor Aphrodite. Welcome to Charms!"

Annabeth saw almost every guy unconsciously lean forwards towards the beautiful redhead professor whose robes were a little too open for Annabeth's comfort.

She and Silena shared a look. Will caught their eyes and made the crazy gesture. Annabeth nodded silently.

An hour and twenty minutes later, Annabeth walked out of the classroom feeling like Professor Aphrodite had severed her ears off multiple times and then burned her skin with a spell as she tried to reattach them.

Leo and Silena turned the hallway to walk to the Great Hall for lunch, but stopped when they realized Annabeth wasn't with them. She was hesitating in the middle of the hall.

"You coming?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to recover from that class." Annabeth smiled sheepishly. Silena gave her a reassuring smile and quickly led Leo off as he rambled on and on about the pretty teacher.

Annabeth whirled around to walk the other direction and walked straight into a person. Her things and their things went flying everywhere.

She reached to grab their things and realized it was a second year, based on the textbooks. A boy's hand covered hers.

"I got that." he told her. Annabeth looked up into deep blue eyes. "I'm Luke. Luke Castellan."

"Annabeth. I'm Annabeth." she laughed nervously, picking at the end of her braid.

He picked up the rest of his things and helped her up off the ground before handing her her own things.

"See you around, Annabeth." he half smirked before walking.

"Ha ha. You too." She called after him weakly.

_Bloody hell, that was__horrible_

* * *

_**And we can't have a story without Luke. Don't worry, your other favorites like Rachel, Octavian, Beckendorf, Nico, and more will be here too.**_

_**Annabeth doesn't have a thing for Luke, so do not despair. Since she's eleven, it still might be a bit too young to start the pining, but once twelve hits, it'll get low key sad. Same for Percy. Except his'll just be him looking at her and thinking she's cute, until it really hits him, at age fourteen.**_

_**I plan on doing all seven years, so yay?**_

_**Please review. A girl needs some confidence boosters. Personally, I think my writing is utter shite, but y'all seem to like it, so that helps. Just review. Please. **_

_**I love y'all.**_


	4. Percy's First Day

Percy had never been more humiliated in his life. Arguably the cutest girl he had ever seen in his life was looking at him with an expression of confusion and pity.

Normally, he would want his eyes on her, but not like this.

"Do you need help?" she touched his elbow to get his attention. Percy felt his skin heat up where she was touching.

"Uh, maybe?" His voice came out squeaky and he mentally berated himself.

"Well first add five milliliters of salamander's blood and stir until it turns orange." Annabeth cocked her head to watch him follow her directions.

He nodded quickly, swallowing nervously about how close she was to him.

"Add another five milliliters and stir till it's green. Then add more and let it simmer until it turns pink."

Annabeth gave him the biggest and most genuine grin Percy had ever seen on her face. He felt his pride begin to swell at that accomplishment.

"You have to add ten lionfish spines and let it simmer some more until it turns yellow again." She told him. Percy watched as she took her cauldron off the fire before turning her entire body to face him.

"Like this?" he asked, trying not to sound like the stupidest person in the world, and failing.

"Percy it looks great!" Percy managed a small smile himself at her happiness.. "Now add three hundred fifty milligrams of flobberworm mucus and two hundred forty of honey water until it turns turquoise."

Percy ran his hands through his hair nervously, hoping she wasn't secretly thinking horrible thoughts about him.

From what he could tell from looking at her in the corner of his eye, Annabeth was watching him watch her with an amused expression.

"Just add three drops of boom berry juice, and you're good to go." Annabeth turned away and started focusing back on her cauldron.

After completing what she had told him, he sat down and looked at her while trying not to look like he was looking at her.

"Alright, you future ruffians. Show me what you got." Professor Dionysus sounded like he was already drunk at nine in the morning. Percy rolled his eyes. Of course he was.

Annabeth burst into a fit of giggles next to him, and he turned as she shoved her robes into her mouth, still shaking with laughter. She turned and caught his eye. Annabeth's face turned pink.

_Annabeth, I swear I'm not being creepy_, Percy thought. _I'm just looking to see why you're laughing, that's all._

"Thalia," she whispered. Percy nodded. He had only known the raven haired girl for less than a day, but he knew she and Annabeth were quite close, and that Thalia was one of the funniest and scariest people he'd ever met.

Professor Dionysus stopped in front of their table. "Peter Johnson and Annie Bell Crews. Show me your potions."

Percy flinched, but held his tongue. He didn't want to get a detention in the first class of the year for bad mouthing a teacher. He could tell Annabeth was thinking the same thing. They both held out their bottles. Professor Dionysus took them in his hands and smelt them each. He turned towards Percy.

"You have 15 milligrams too little of honey water." He informed him. "This potion could not even wake up my Aunt after she's had a glass too many, much less a sleeping potion or the draught of living death."

Percy felt the blood drain from his face. His hands curled into fists under his robes. Professor Dionysus had no right to say those things. Oh, if Percy had more courage, he would've said something. Why he wasn't a Gryffindor was suddenly abundantly clear.

Annabeth interrupted his thoughts. "_Glàmon_." she hissed at the Professor's retreating back. "_Koprìas! Oinopìpes! Glàmon!_"

"I take it you don't like him either," Percy asked in the most monotone voice he could manage, as soon as the professor was out of hearing range.

"What gave you that silly idea?" She mocked. "I'm just little old Annie Bell!"

_No._ Percy thought. _You're not a silly blonde named Annie Bell. You're a smart and pretty girl that was nice enough to help me when I needed it._

"Your blatant and utter disregard or how to follow instructions abhors me so much that I can no longer be in your presence. Class dismissed." Professor Dionysus cried out before hunching over to sip out of a flask.

Percy stood up at the same time Annabeth did, and realized with a start that she was taller than him. He looked at the ground, his face red. Percy's height was a sensitive topic for the eleven year old boy.

Annabeth giggled, and he looked over to see him staring right at him. Disastrous possibilities flew through his mind. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"You're-" she paused to giggle again. "You're so short."

Percy mentally took back every nice thing he'd ever thought about her. "I am four foot eleven! I am tall for my age!"

It was one thing to think such a horrible insult, but another to say it! He pouted.

"Whatever you say Percy, whatever you say." Annabeth laughed at him again and practically skipped over to her awaiting friends. He watched her braid swing side to side as she walked away from his view.

Thalia followed his gaze. "Are you alright?"

Percy realized that he probably still wore a wounded expression and he quickly schooled his features back to normal.

"My pride hurts." He admitted. "That blonde friend of yours schooled me in potions."

He was pretty sure that the smile that appeared on Thalia's face was starting to make her look like she needed to be put in a mental ward.

"Um, Thalia?" he asked. "I'm not hearing comforting words coming out of your mouth right now."

"Huh? Oh. Percy, that's just how Annie is. She's kicked mine and she'll continue to kick yours."

"I'm not sure if I like that. A girl kicking my butt, I mean." He cocked his head.

Thalia laughed. "We've been here for two days and I could probably name over four girls that could wipe the floor with you."

"You wound me, Grace." Percy put a hand over his heart and feigned a swoon.

Thalia shoved his shoulder, hard.

"You two are the slowest people I've ever met!" Piper huffed impatiently from the doorway.

Percy and Thalia looked around to realize that they were the last ones in the classroom. Even Professor Dionysus had left.

"Sorry Pipes!" Thalia called, gripping Percy's robes and pulling him out the door.

He realized that there were definitely more than four girls at Hogwarts that could wipe the floor with him.

"We have transfiguration next, right?" Percy asked, knowing that he had no idea where Piper and Thalia were dragging him to.

"Yep." Piper popped the P. "With the bloody Gryffs."

"Hey!" Percy protested. "My best friend happens to be a bloody Gryff."

"You have friends other than us?" Thalia sounded astounded. "How could you betray me like this?"

"Wow, just when you think you know a guy," Piper added.

Percy didn't respond. He just glowered. The girls laughed.

Piper let out a shriek when they entered the transfiguration classroom. Percy and Thalia flinched in horror.

There, at the desk in the front of the room, was the most grotesquely deformed man possibly of all time.

"Hullo." He spoke with a low, gravelly voice. "I'm Professor Hephaestus, your transfiguration teacher for the next seven years of your life."

"Goody," Percy murmured under his breath.

He didn't know if the look Hephaestus shot him was of annoyance or pain. It could've even been pure happiness. The half melted face didn't give a lot of room for emotion.

"You all may know my wife, Professor Aphrodite. She teaches charms."

Percy had not had the pleasure of meeting Aphrodite, but by the grimaces on the Gryffindors' faces, she must not be good.

"But for your first assignment, you will be turning mice into snuffboxes." Hephaestus demonstrated the spell. "Do not worry, the mice are unharmed."

Piper let out a sigh of relief.

Thalia swore.

Percy stared at the poor mouse.

"What if I mispronounce the spell, and accidentally summon a demon?" He wondered aloud.

Piper scoffed. "Percy, it's simple really, you just-" She performed the incantation and flicked her wand. Piper looked over at Percy.

Percy was staring back at her in horror. She gave him a questioning look before looking down and screaming.

Piper had not aimed at the mouse, but instead at her left pointer finger. She now had a snuffbox for a finger.

"Ah! Get it off! Get it off!" Piper's normally smooth and soothing voice was now panicked and shrill.

Thalia responded to this by attempting to bang the snuffbox against the table as hard as she could.

Piper let out some of the most colorful language Percy had ever heard. He hadn't even heard some of the words that flew out of the Cherokee girl's mouth.

Professor Hephaestus begrudgingly got out of his chair and waddled over to the trio, performing the counter spell.

Piper started to weep as she cradled her now broken and mangled finger gingerly.

"Miss Grace, would you kindly escort Miss McLean to the Hospital Wing so Monsieur Apollo can tend to her?"

Thalia bowed her head before she and Piper quickly ducked out of the room.

Percy only then looked around the room, only to catch the equally horrified expressions of Grover and an African girl sitting next to him. He shrugged, making a face. The two dissolved back into whispers, now including a third, brutish girl with stringy brown hair.

"Mr Underwood, Miss Levesque, and Miss La Rue, those mice are still squeaking. You have all the time in the world to chatter later." Hephaestus snapped at them.

"Sorry sir," Grover mumbled timidly before turning back to his mouse.

Percy, with no one to talk too, started daydreaming as he absentmindedly attempted the spell.

He thought of a big bad dragon roaring a breath of fire towards the school, before Percy, on a broom, narrowly avoided the flames before slicing his sword through the dragon's throat. His imagination had just gotten to the part where he dismounted his broom and a faceless blonde girl knocked him over in happiness, when he heard a throat clear.

Hephaestus was standing right over Percy. "Did you hear anything I said?"

"Uh no," Percy blushed. "Sorry sir."

"I said congratulations on being the first one to successfully transform it. Five points to Slytherin."

Everything in Percy's body stopped. He was getting points _awarded_ to him? Not taken away?

He decided that this was the strangest place he had ever been in.

Thalia chose that moment to take her seat once again. "Five points? Nice." She high fived him.

"How's Piper?" Percy asked.

"Well her finger's fine, but when Monsieur Apollo suggested she get a couple hours of rest there, she did not hesitate at the opportunity to stay there. Not that I blame her of course."

"Why wouldn't you blame her?"

"How would I put this in terms an eleven year old boy would understand?" Thalia mused.

"You're eleven too!" Percy protested, but Thalia held up a finger to silence him.

"Monsieur Apollo is hot. Like H-A-W-T hot. He's got this bright white smile and this amazing French accent that is just so-"

"La la la la la! I can't hear you!" Percy sang, his fingers plugging his ears. Cue more weird looks from Grover.

Man, Grover was going to be in for a wild ride when Percy told him about his school year so far.

Professor Hephaestus made his rounds around the classroom once more, collecting the mice and one snuffbox from Percy, whom he congratulated again. The students were dismissed, and they all practically sprinted to the Great Hall.

Percy threw himself at the Slytherin table before greedily shoveling fish and chips into his mouth as fast as he could. Thalia sat down next to him and also started eating like a starved medieval peasant.

They both took a breath for air when they realized Leo and Silena were now sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey Percy," Silena called. "Where's Piper?"

"She's in the hospital wing with a broken finger, enjoying Monsieur Apollo's company." Thalia answered for Percy, wriggling her eyebrows. "I think she has a thing for blonds."

Leo burst out laughing. "We know. Silena says Piper has a crush on that blond Jason dude in Hufflepuff."

Thalia made a disgusted face. "Poor girl is clearly blind."

"Where's Annabeth?" Percy cut in, saying what had been on his mind since he noticed the Ravenclaws.

"I don't know.? Leo admitted. "She said she needed a quick minute to recompose herself after Aphrodite's class."

"Aphrodite is like a leaf blower on steroids with cleavage." Silena muttered. Leo nodded in agreement. Thalia and Percy looked lost.

"What's a leaf blower?" Percy asked.

"It's a muggle device that blows the leaves out of the way when you point it at them. Silena and I are half bloods that both grew up near Lancashire with the muggles." Leo explained.

"Fascinating," Thalia didn't sound fascinated.

It was then that Annabeth flew into the Great Hall and practically threw herself at Silena, beginning to whisper quickly.

Percy took in her appearance. Her tie and robes were astray, and the baby hairs that framed her face had all escaped the braid and gone back into their natural expression seemed flustered and embarrassed. Annabeth didn't strike Percy as that type of girl.

"Annabeth, of course this guy Luke was flirting with you! Second years don't do that stuff with first years normally!" Silena whisper screamed loud enough that everyone in the vicinity heard,

Annabeth's face went red and she tried to hush her friend.

Leo began to laugh, and Thalia even joined in with a snicker.

_Well,_ Percy thought, _I'm not the only boy that thinks she's cute._

And the strangest part was, he didn't feel the least bit happy about that.

* * *

_**review, my pretties, or else i'll make sure to add a horrible death for a character you love. don't test me. i'll do it,**_


End file.
